


Sebastian Drabbles

by BookDragon13



Category: Before We Go (2014), Destroyer (2018), Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Political Animals, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Not sure what to tag yet, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Various drabbles about Sebastian Stan and his characters of the non smut varieties.





	1. Dancing with Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal takes you dancing and asks an important question

“C’mon, darlin’, it’s not too hard, all you have to do is follow me,” Hal was saying. You grimaced at the thought of dancing.

“That’s easy for you to say, Hal, you don’t have two left feet!”

Hal grinned. “Why do you think I wear boots?”

You scoffed in fake offense. But you really couldn’t say no to your handsome boyfriend, not when he was trying to do something romantic. Taking you dancing was Hal’s idea, because he’d wanted to teach you how to do more than the bumping and grinding done in clubs. When the two of you arrived at the dance hall, you looked around in amazement. It was a beautiful place, with glossy wood floors and multicolored fairy lights along the walls, giving a romantic ambience. People were already on the floor, spinning around each other.

“Wow!” You whispered. “This looks great, Hal!”

Hal kissed your cheek. “Now all ya gotta do is trust me. You think you’ll be okay?”

You nodded. “As long as you’re willing to take a couple bruised toes!”

A laugh escaped from Hal’s lips. “Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ve had worse, and I’m sure you’ll do better than you think you will.”

Hal’s reassurance helped calm you. Even though you were still nervous, once Hal had you on the dance floor and he went through the basics, you trusted him enough to let him lead you around the dance floor. And while you did mess up occasionally, Hal just encouraged you and started over each time. Towards the end of the night, Hal was even able to spin and dip you quite a bit without you getting off time!

You absolutely loved it. This type of dancing was so much more fun and intimate than club dancing. Hal made it so comfortable, too. The way he lead you through the steps made you feel like you were floating. Eventually, you did get tired, though.

“About ready to get outta here, darlin’?” Hal asked. You nodded. “Alright, let’s go for a drive.”

Hal lead you to his truck and helped you up. When both of you were in the truck, Hal revved it up and drove down a country road. You couldn’t help but stare at Hal the whole way, he was so handsome. Eventually one of Hal’s hands came down to grasp yours, and he rubbed his thumb across it. You felt like you could melt right then and there. Hal stopped the truck by a hay field and turned to you.

“Have you been having a good night?” He asked, looking a little nervous.

You smiled. “Any time spent with you is a good time, Hal. But yeah, I’ve had fun tonight.”

Hal returned your smile, though it was a little tremulous. You wondered why he looked so nervous, but he interrupted your thoughts.

“I’m glad you had fun! But I have another question that might be a little more important…” Hal went to get something out of his pocket. Once he did, you realized what it was. Hal opened the little velvet box, and you gasped.

“Darlin’, I know we haven’t dated as long as your dad would like, but I’ve been feeling like this would be right for a couple weeks now. The moment I saw you that first time, I was sucked in by your beauty. And as I got to know you, you became even more beautiful. It wasn’t long before before I knew I was in love with you. For a while, I’ve known I wanna spend the rest of forever with you. Will you be my wife?”

For a moment you couldn’t say anything. The moment was so perfect, Hal was perfect. But then you realized you hadn’t said something and that Hal would be a bit worried.

“Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you! Oh, I love you so much!” You wrapped your arms around Hal’s neck and kissed him.


	2. Bucky Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle in Endgame, Bucky finds you

Bucky was nervous. It’d been five years between being dusted and the Avengers bringing everyone back, and he hadn’t seen you yet. Steve had explained that you’d stayed with Morgan while everyone else was fighting. 

The thought of seeing you after so long and having to tell you news of what happened to Tony made Bucky apprehensive. He didn’t know how you would react. Especially with Tony’s kid around. When he knocked on the door, Bucky heard rapid little footsteps running towards it. He didn’t quite expect the four year old girl with dark hair, looking up at him with curiosity.

“Who are you? Where’s my mommy and daddy?”

Straightforward and to the point. What else would you expect from Tony and Pepper’s daughter? Bucky smiled, though he could feel his lips trembling a bit. He knelt down, to be eye level with her.

“My name’s James. I’m a… friend of Y/N’s. Are you Morgan?” The little girl nodded. “Good. Then I didn’t get lost!”

Morgan giggled. Bucky felt a little better, hearing such a cute sound. It’d been a long time since he’d been around kids. But he had a purpose here.

“Hey, Morgan, is Y/N around? I wanted to talk to her. Your mom’s on her way home to pick you up and take you to McDonald’s. She needs to tell you something important.”

She nodded, a serious but intrigued look on her face. “Y/N’s upstairs. I don’t think she heard you knock. I can show you!”

Morgan took Bucky’s hand and started pulling him up. He immediately got to his feet and went where Morgan was tugging him. Up the stairs and to a door they went.

“Y/N,” Morgan called as she knocked. “There’s a James here to see you!”

You opened the door, eyes widening in shock when you saw Bucky. Immediately you threw your arms around him. Bucky’s arms went to your waist and he spun you around.

“We won! You’re back! I can’t believe it!” You yelled.

Bucky put you back on the ground, a frown on his face. “There was a cost though.”

You looked at Morgan, then back at Bucky. He nodded. “And Natasha.”

“Oh no!” Your hands went to your mouth. “Pepper and Clint must be devastated!” Bucky could only nod, emotions sticking in his throat. You looked at him, knowing there was something more.

“Steve…” Bucky coughed, trying to unstick his throat. “Steve’s going back in time, to put the stones where they’re supposed to be. He… told me he might not come back, at least not the way we know him.”

You went to hug him. “I’m so sorry, Bucky!” His arms wrapped around you tightly. Bucky needed this, he really did. Then he felt a tug on his shirt.

“Do you need a cheeseburger?” Morgan asked innocently. “That’s what I eat when I’m sad. You and Y/N could come with me and mommy to McDonald’s!”

A watery chuckle escaped Bucky. “I’d like that, Morgan, thank you.”


	3. Arguing with Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where the angst comes in. You and Chase argue over his use of magic

“You can’t just go and use your magic like that, Chase!” You yelled. “It’ll get you hurt, killed, or worse!”

Chase just cocked an eyebrow. “What’s worse than being killed?”

A scoff escaped your lips. “How the hell are you so calm right now? You just used your magic, in front of people, for no reason other than someone ticked you off! And what’s worse than being killed? Being separated from you! I love you too much to be away from you!”

Quickly, too fast for you to register, Chase was in front of you, backing you up against the wall. You gulped, unsure of what would happen next. A smirk played on Chase’s lips as he placed his hands by your head.

“I love you too, darling. Wanna know why I got angry?” He went on before you could answer. “I was ticked because that boy”-Chase spit the last word out like it was a bad taste in his mouth-“thought he could lay his dirty hands on you, when I was right beside you. All I did was give him a slight push with just a small amount of magic. Nobody but you even noticed.”

“That still doesn’t mean you can just use your magic whenever, Chase. Someday someone other than me could see you. Remember, I know your family history, and I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

Chase’s face and arms dropped. “I know, darling. I don’t want to lose you either. Just… I was wanting to protect you. I know you don’t need my protection, but I got angry before logic set in.”

You gave in to your urge to kiss Chase. It was a long, deep kiss. “I forgive you, honey. Just, please, be careful.”

Chase nodded. “With you by my side, I know I can be.”


	4. Scary Movie with Destroyer Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically says it in the title of the chapter :)

The scream that escaped your lips at the jump scare on your screen was loud. You immediately wrapped yourself into the body next to you. When you did, you could feel a rumble of laughter.

“You weren’t supposed to laugh, Chris!” You moaned. “I’m so embarrassed!”

Chris just chuckled more. “I’m sorry, baby, it’s just cute how you react to these horror movies!” He kissed the top of your head.

You just hugged Chris tighter. “You’ll protect me from the monsters, right?”

“Of course I will, baby, why do you think I have a gun? Just stay in my arms, you’ll be fine.”

Now it was your turn to laugh. “That just means you’ll have to carry me to bed.”

Chris kissed the top of your head again. “Not a problem, baby.”


	5. Pinned under Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky overhears something you tell Natasha

“Ugh, does he have to be working out without a shirt on?” You complained to Natasha. She had the audacity to laugh at your predicament. What was wrong with wanting to work out and train in peace, without your crush, James Buchanan Barnes, in the same room? But no, fate was not in your favor this day. At least you were paired with Natasha instead of Bucky, who was working with Sam.

Nat shook her head as her giggle fit slowed down. “You know, you could just go over to him and talk to him!”

You gasped in pretend shock. “And say what? That I’d like to be pinned underneath him while he makes love to me?”

Another fit of laughter burst out of Nat. “Goodness, no! You could just ask him out, you know. And maybe that will lead to ‘making love’!”

“He’ll say no,” you groaned. “It’s not like he’d want to go on a date with me. Let alone have sex. Bucky doesn’t like me that way, we’re just friends in his eyes!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Natasha said. “Bucky’s a good guy. Even if he only sees you as a friend, which I doubt, he’d be pretty nice about it.”

You were about to respond when Bucky called for Nat to come over. The two of them talked for a minute before she came back to you. There was a mischievous glint in Natasha’s eyes you weren’t sure that you trusted.

“We’re trading partners,” Nat announced. “You’re sparring with Bucky. I’ll finish my sets with Steve.”

“Wait, what?” You sputtered. “Nat, no, please!”

Natasha shook her head, a Cheshire grin on her face. “Get to the mats! You don’t want Bucky to wait, do you?”

“No,” you said glumly. Slowly you walked over to the mats where Bucky was. A small smile was on his face, and his arms were folded.

“Ready, doll?”

You shook your head. “No, but we may as well do this.”

Bucky laughed. “Alright, get into position.”

Once both of you were in the ready position, you attacked. Bucky blocked every attempt, which frustrated you. Suddenly your backside hit the mats, with Bucky on top of you, holding your arms down and his legs around your waist. A salacious smirk grew on Bucky’s face.

“Halfway to your dream, doll. Pinned beneath me, but unfortunately we’re in too public a place for me to make love to ya!”

You were shocked and embarrassed. “How…”

“Super Soldier hearing, doll. Heard every word you said while you were talking to Nat. I have to say, I’d love to go on a date with you, I like you far more than as a friend.”

A smile grew on your face. “Then why don’t we do that date right now? I know a great little diner.”

Bucky grinned and stood up. Holding his hand out for you to get up with, he said, “great! Let’s get out of here!”

The two of you quickly ran out before Steve or Nat could say anything.


	6. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was sent this prompt by omnomasaurauswrites: For whatever kind of Bucky you want to write... "Are you naturally this much of a pain or do you try?"

You were so frustrated. Bucky had been getting on your nerves lately, and now you were going on a mission with him? What was Steve thinking, putting you and Bucky together?

Bucky was just sitting there in the pilot seat of the quinjet, smirking. “You ready for this mission, doll?”

You rolled your eyes. “Do you think I’d be here if I wasn’t?”

“Ya never know, doll.” The smirk just grew, annoying you further.

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Bucky. But I must ask: are you naturally this much of a pain or do you try?"

Bucky turned to you. “What do you mean?”

You scoffed. “You’ve been a pain in my ass ever since we met!”

“How’s that?”

“Well, you’re always trying to get on my nerves-like right now-and you always try to get under my skin! I’m surprised that Steve even put us together for this mission!” 

You continued to rant until you noticed that Bucky started looking like a kicked puppy. Oh crap, now you were starting to feel guilty. Wait, what?

“Ummm, Bucky… I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“No, doll, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how you felt… I was wanting to get to know you better. I really like you. That’s probably why Steve has us together now.”

You felt like you were punched in the gut. You never knew how Bucky felt. That sad puppy look on his face made it even worse.

“I-I’m so sorry Bucky, I never knew! And I was so mean just now! Can we start over?”

A small smile appeared on Bucky’s face. “I’d like that, doll. How about you tell me about yourself?” For the rest of the mission, you and Bucky got to know each other better.


	7. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day with Hal

You love waking up next to Hal. He always looked so soft in the morning light. Today was no different. You lightly brushed your finger over Hal’s face, enjoying the softness of him. Hal’s eyes opened, his lips turned up into a smile.

“Enjoying the view, sweetheart?” He rumbled.

“Uh-huh,” you grinned at him. You continued trailing your finger down Hal’s body. When you reached his hip, Hal grabbed your hand softly.

“No more teasing,” he growled. 

You smiled, knowing you’d be in trouble later. “Let’s make breakfast.”

Hal groaned. “Noooo, let’s stay here, baby.”

A laugh escaped your lips. “C’mon, we can’t spend all day in bed.”

“We can certainly try!” A pout and puppy eyes came out on his face. You smiled at Hal. Those puppy eyes you could never say no to. He looked far too sweet and innocent for what you were sure he was planning.

“Fine,” you giggled. “We can stay in bed.”

“Yay!” Hal grabbed your waist and brought you closer to him. You snuggled into his chest, as Hal kissed the top of your head. 

And so the two of you stayed cuddled in bed, only moving to eat or have sex, of which you had plenty of. It was the perfect day to spend with your favorite man


	8. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal gets creative when waking you up

When Hal woke up with you beside him, he smiled. He could still feel the effects of the night before, the soreness, but he felt good too. Seeing that you were still asleep, Hal decided to go make breakfast.

Once he was done, Hal came back to the bedroom, to check and see if you were awake. Hal smiled, seeing you still asleep. He went over to you, kissing your lips, which only caused you to stir a little. Hal kissed you another time, before starting to tickle you. You squirmed before opening your eyes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Hal grinned.

“Morning,” you yawned and stretched. “It’s nice to wake up to your handsome face.”

“I’m glad you enjoy the view, doll.” Hal tickled you again. ”Now, I’ve got breakfast ready. Let’s go eat before it gets cold!”

You giggled as you wiggled away. “What’s for breakfast?”

Hal smiled as he put his arms behind your back and under legs to pick you up. ”The menu includes crepes, Nutella, fruit, orange juice, and bacon.”

“Mmmmm, sounds delicious! Handsome, and he can cook!” You kissed Hal before he carried you bridal style down to the kitchen.


	9. Stolen Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Bucky steals Princess Darcy

Bucky looked out to the water from the bow of the Hydra, contemplating his plan. He heard Steve come up behind him. Steve stood next to Bucky, hands behind his back.

“Are you sure you want to do this? Stealing a princess is far more dangerous than looting a ship.”

“It’s more complicated than looting a ship is what it is. Takes more trickery and cunning than shooting cannons and swordplay. Is it more dangerous? Maybe, maybe not.”

Steve scoffed. “Of course it’s more dangerous! You don’t know what’s going to happen if things go wrong! You could get killed!”

“Far more of a chance doing that while looting a ship, Steve,” Bucky smiled. “Especially since I don’t plan on getting caught. Besides, I know that castle like I know this ship. I’ll be able to get her out without much effort. She knows the plan.”

“Fine.” Steve nodded. “You know we’ll all behind you getting your true love.”

Bucky grinned. “She is that. Thank you, Steve.”

~~~~~~~~~

Darcy paced her room. She was eager for Bucky to arrive and take her away from this palace. Being a princess was not who Darcy was or who she wanted to be, especially when it took her away from Bucky. All she wanted to do was be with Bucky on his ship, even knowing that he was a pirate. Darcy knew it would be a difficult life, but as long as the love of her life was by her side, nothing would be impossible. 

She thought of the first time she met Bucky. It was while Darcy had been sailing home from a trip to visit her friend Jane. Bucky had decided to take over her ship. But when Darcy and Bucky first saw each other, everything around them seemed to stop. They saw nothing but each other, didn’t hear the fighting around them. And when Bucky realized who Darcy was, he immediately stopped his crew and ordered them back to his ship. He winked at her and said he would see her again, which was a promise Bucky kept every time he was in port.

A knocking was heard on her window. Darcy immediately went over and opened it. Bucky was on the other side on her balcony.

“Bucky!”

He grinned up at her. “Hello, my princess. You ready for an adventure?”

Darcy grinned back. She had hated her title, but when Bucky said it, Darcy loved it. “With you? Always!”

“But first…” Bucky brushed Darcy’s hair behind her ear and kissed her. Darcy immediately melted into him, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Darcy felt safe in Bucky’s arms, like she’d never felt in this fortified castle. 

All too soon, he pulled away. “We have to go now. The guards will be changing soon and my ship and crew are waiting for us. Ready to be stolen by a pirate, princess?”

Darcy giggled. “Let’s go!”

Bucky led her to the rope he’d tied to the balcony to climb down on. Darcy was a little nervous for this part, but when she looked at Bucky, he nodded in encouragement. So she climbed down, with Bucky right behind her. When they were both on the ground, Bucky grabbed Darcy’s hand and started running. Thankfully Darcy was wearing men’s clothes instead of her normal heavy dresses, so she could keep up. Eventually, they made it to a side gate and went through it, and then took off running again before any guards could catch them. When they were far enough away, Bucky and Darcy slowed down and started walking. Darcy couldn’t help but start laughing, feeling free for the first time in her life. Bucky smiled at her.

“I can’t believe I stole a princess!”

“Can’t really say you stole me when I came willingly, pirate.” Darcy kissed his cheek. “Now lets get to your crew.”


	10. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter asks you to leave with him

It had been the perfect date. Carter had taken you to the zoo and the Met, slowly exploring through them, before bringing you to Central Park to walk around. He had set this date up to ask you a question that had been bubbling like champagne in the back of his mind for weeks.

Carter was so nervous. Asking this question was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He was putting all of himself- his true self, not the carefree spoiled rich boy most Upper East Siders knew him as- on the line just for this question. Carter knew you were in love with him, but was it enough? Eventually the words just came crashing out of his mouth before Carter could stop them.

“Run away with me.”

You looked up at him, surprise etched on your face. A perfect “O” formed by your lips at the request. Carter could feel the weight pressing on his chest, making it hard to breathe while waiting for your answer. Before you could say anything, he went on.

“We could go anywhere you want. A road trip across America, backpacking in Europe, a hut on a beach in Fiji, a house in Santorini, we could even stay in a haunted castle in Ireland if you wanted to. I’m not asking you to marry me or anything like that. Just… I want to be with you. I want a new life where it’s just us, together, with nothing holding us back. No parents’ expectations, no Gossip Girl, no Chuck Bass or Blair Waldorf getting on our way and ruining things. Only us, doing what we want to do. Please, let me take you anywhere but here. Say the word and I’ll take you wherever you’d like to go. We could be gone before anyone realizes that we’ve left.”

A smile spread across your face as you watched Carter ramble on. He looked almost desperate in his quest to convince you to run away with him, a lost puppy look in his eyes. It was a good thing you had already decided to say yes. You had been able to tell that he had been wanting to ask this for a while, you’d just been waiting for him to say anything. When Carter kept rambling, you stopped his talking by kissing him.

“It’s a good thing I’ve already packed my bags,” you told Carter with a big grin.

Now it was his turn to have his jaw drop in surprise. Carter couldn’t believe the words that just came out of your mouth. Nothing could have prepared him for that answer. When the shock receded, Carter gathered you up in his arms and spun you around before putting you down. You were laughing as he set you down and kissed you. 

“I love you,” Carter murmured into your lips. You grinned.

“I love you, too, Carter. Let’s get our bags and go!” You grabbed his hand and ran to his car.

It wasn’t long before you and Carter had everything the two of you needed in his car and were driving away from New York. You could see Carter visibly relax the farther away you drove. He turned on the radio and the two of you were singing at the top of your lungs, sometimes pretending to know the words, or just making them up. There was a lot of laughter as you and Carter drove. And on the long stretches of road, Carter would hold your hand while he drove. The two of you stopped at every tourist stop you could while driving across America,taking pictures and making memories.

After reaching California, Carter bought plane tickets to take you to Europe. He showed you all the places you wanted to see- the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the beaches of Santorini, all the castles in Europe, Stonehenge, the Tower of London. The two of you never stayed in one place very long, always moving. It fit the two of you. You loved being with Carter, no matter where you were. Having no worries other than planning on where to go to next. Running away with him was the best decision you’d ever made.


	11. Cowboy Hal

Hal loved working on his ranch. There was plenty of hard work to do and fresh air to breathe, and he loves the horses he trains. It’s been so good for Hal to have his own place and be his own boss. But what he loves most? Coming home to you.

 

Today, though, felt like it would never end. The horses had been cranky and stubborn, pipes had broken, fences needed mending. Everything seemed to be going wrong. Hal didn’t even get a chance to have his normal lunch with you. So when he finally made it inside the house, Hal was exhausted.

 

A delicious smell led Hal into the kitchen, where he found you pulling a cherry pie out of the oven. He almost moaned-whether it was from the smell of the pie or the sight of you after a long day, Hal didn’t know. Nor did he care at the moment. All that mattered was that he was home with you.

 

“Hey, good lookin’, whatcha got cookin’?” Hal sang out. You whirled around, a smile on your face.

 

“Hal! Perfect timing! Would you mind getting the whipped cream out of the freezer? It needs to thaw out while we eat dinner.” You kissed Hal on the cheek.

 

“I can think of a few uses of the whipped cream, that’s got nothing to do with your pie…” Hal smirked.

 

You smacked Hal’s arm. “I know you just wanna spray it in your mouth and start a whipped cream war. Besides, I can tell you’re too tired for anything devious!”

 

“You’re right,” Hal sighed. “C’mon, let’s eat.”

 

As the two of you ate dinner, Hal told you about his day, while you told him about yours. This little tradition helped release the tension Hal had been holding all day. Once it was time for pie, he could hardly keep his eyes open. You just smiled at your hard working husband.

 

“C’mon, Hal, time for bed.”

 

“But… pie!” Hal muttered. You helped him from his chair and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

 

“We’ll have it tomorrow, honey. It won’t go anywhere.”

 

Hal just nodded sleepily. As you guided your husband through the motions of getting ready for sleeping, you couldn’t help but giggle. Hal was definitely a cuddle monster when he was tired. It made it harder to get ready for bed, but totally worth it once the two of you were laying down on the soft mattress, warm blankets cocooning you.

 

“I love you.” Hal whispers as you fall asleep


	12. Carter Squared Horse Ride

Carter was nervous. He’d ridden horses before, so he knew it wasn’t that. But going on a date with someone like Hal was something he’d never done before. They were so different- a city boy and a country boy. But once he arrived at Hal’s barn, Carter felt relaxed when Hal smiled at him.

 

“You ready for this, doll?” Hal asked as he lead Carter to a bay horse. Carter nodded and chuckled as he got on.

 

“It’s not like I haven’t ridden a horse before, cowboy.”

 

Hal laughed as he got on a black horse. “Polo horses and a trip around an arena on a thoroughbred, I’m sure. It may be a little different doing a trail ride on a quarter horse.”

 

“Probably,” Carter conceded. “But I’m excited to see where we’re going.”

 

“I think you’ll like it,” Hal said. “Now, let’s get on our way!”

 

It was so nice to be alone with Hal like this, out in the middle of nowhere. No worries about others interrupting or reporting on Carter. All he had to think about was riding his horse and getting to know Hal better. And it turned out that they had more in common than Carter had originally thought. They rode to a waterfall and had a nice picnic. It was really beautiful.

 

Eventually they had to turn back. Carter was sad about their date ending as he got off his horse. Hal noticed Carter’s slight frown.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Carter shook his head. “I just don’t want this to end. I’ve liked being with you.”

 

Hal smirked. “Who said this was the end?”


	13. Jefferson & Grace

“Hey, Grace, wanna help me rake the leaves on the front lawn?”

 

Grace rolled her eyes playfully. “Do you even have to ask, Papa?”

 

Jefferson smiled. He didn’t know how he got lucky with Grace. She loved helping him around the house, especially if it meant there’d be something fun or tasty involved. And in Grace’s mind, raking leaves was the best since she loved jumping in the piles and raking them up again. And Jefferson loved seeing his daughter being happy.

 

As they raked, Grace told her papa about all recent developments and gossip that happened in her life. Jefferson listened and asked questions, giving advice when needed. This was another reason Grace loved doing chores with Jefferson-they’d talk about everything that Grace wanted to talk about. No topic was off limits. And if Jefferson didn’t know something, he’d later take Grace to the library to look it up.

 

Once they were done raking leaves for the day, Jefferson brought Grace inside. He placed her in front of the fire as he made tea. And for the rest of the day they drank tea and sat in front of the fire.


	14. Once Upon A December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Once Upon A December for Bucky/Natasha

Someone holds me safe and warm

The Winter Soldier held Natasha in his arms, not wanting to let go. Thankfully, he didn’t have to until the morning, but he wanted to be able to remember this night as long as he could before his handlers reset his memory. Natasha looked so peaceful, a different sort of beautiful than when she was on a mission or when she was training.

“Soldat?” Natasha blinked blearily, not really awake. Somehow she’d woken up, but not all the way.

“It’s alright, возлюбленная (sweetheart),” the Soldier reassured her as he brushed some hair behind her ear. “I was looking at how beautiful you are.”

Apparently Natasha was too tired to use her training as her cheeks pinked. Usually she wouldn’t let herself be given away like that. But she smiled anyway. The Soldier wouldn’t give her away.

“I love you, Soldat.”

The Soldier kissed her. “Even if I’m forced to forget, I love you, too, возлюбленная.”

Far away,

Long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know,

Things it yearns to remember

 

Bucky woke up, not in a sweat for once from a nightmare. This time it wasn’t a nightmare. The dream had actually been a nice one, involving Natasha. Although Bucky wasn’t sure if it was real. How could it be, when Hydra and the Soviets hadn’t let him have anything personal or that didn’t have to do with a mission.

It felt so real, though. Maybe it did happen, and Bucky had been forced to forget, like so many other things. For a second Bucky thought to ask Nat, but then he remembered- Natasha was gone. Clint had told him how she sacrificed herself to get the Soul Stone. Now he wouldn’t be able to ask, nor would he be able to rekindle anything he and Natasha might once have had. Bucky’s heart ached for lost memories and lost time.

But now he had the dream to hold on to. So Bucky wrote it down, along with a little doodle of a red-headed ballerina. His ballerina, his возлюбленная.


	15. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off High Hopes by Panic! At the Disco

This was it. The moment Lance had been training for his whole life. Where he’d been envisioning himself since he’d been a kid.

The Olympics.

It was the highest hope he’d ever had, to be here. Lance took a breath, trying to calm his nerves. This was his chance to be one in a million. No messing up, Tucker!

Lance took his place and started his routine. Once he got started, Lance stopped feeling nervous. He knew this inside out, and he could feel his confidence rise. Lance knew he could get the gold.

He ended the routine and bowed to the judges. It wasn’t much longer before it was announced that Lance had gotten the gold medal. Lance was excited and his ego swelled. Standing up there on the podium receiving the medal was the proudest moment of his life.

High hopes worked out after all.


	16. Lost in a Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal takes you to a corn maze

“It should be at this next…” Hal mumbled in frustration. You couldn’t help but giggle. Hal glared at you.

 

“What?” You grinned. “I think it’s adorable when your plans get foiled and you become a human version of the grumpy cat.”

 

Hal had taken you to a corn maze and bragged that he could lead you through in less than twenty minutes. Instead, it’d taken the two of you more than twice that long, the end nowhere in sight. You were pretty sure that backtracking multiple times hadn’t helped. The pout on Hal’s face was irresistible, causing you to lean up to kiss him.

 

“Don’t worry, my little grumpy cat, we’ll get out of here one way or another. Now, let’s find our way out!”

 

You took Hal’s hand and started leading him through the maze. Little did he know, you’d been coming to this particular farm every year during the fall and the maze route had always been the same. It took you ten minutes to lead your boyfriend to the exit. A little smirk played in your lips as Hal looked at you in shock.

 

“How… You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Hal asked. You kissed his cheek.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. Now shall we go get some hot chocolate and a couple pretzels?”

 

Hal nodded in agreement as the two of you walked to the food trucks nearby.  
image


	17. Count Chocula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby Bucky on Halloween

“Bucky, what happened to the bowl of candy for tonight?” You’d been looking for it for the last ten minutes and the trick or treaters would be arriving soon. Although, you hadn’t heard from Bucky in that same amount of time…

 

You went to the kitchen, finding both the candy and Bucky there. Bucky was in his vampire costume, eating the candy from the bowl. He looked so happy, cheeks like a chipmunk’s from the candy. A chuckle escaped your lips, and Bucky looked up, not quite guilty.

 

“Sorry… guess I’m Count Chocula, not Dracula.”

 

“Don’t worry, darling,” you kissed his cheek. “I hid a second bag for the kids, I’ll just go grab that.”

 

You grabbed the extra candy, just in time for the first kids to ring your doorbell. Bucky was right behind you, still munching on candy. It wasn’t long before all the candy was gone, and Bucky was eating you instead.


	18. They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ Hammond/Nick

TJ wasn’t home yet. He promised he’d be home by 9, but it was well past midnight now. Nick paced the living room of their apartment, too worried to do anything else. TJ hadn’t been answering Nick’s calls or texts. Nick felt ready to go out and look for TJ.

 

Suddenly the door crashed open and TJ came stumbling through. It looked like he was coming down from a high. Nick rushed to TJ, wrapping an arm around him to help him keep steady.

 

“What were you doing, TJ? I got worried when you didn’t come home when you said you would.”

 

TJ lazily grinned. “Doing business at the club. Typical… you know, business stuff.”

 

”Uh huh.” Nick rolled his eyes. “You can’t lie to me, man. I can tell you were doing drugs or drinking!”

 

TJ sighed. “Fine. I had some drugs when I was at the club. But I’m all good now! Nothing to worry about!”

 

“You know I’ll always worry about you, TJ,” Nick said. “You’re too good to be doing stuff like this all the time. And besides, you’re the best friend I’ve got around here.”

 

Nick shifted TJ so he was carrying the smaller man bridal style. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.”

 

Once TJ was showered and in comfy pajamas, Nick helped him into his bed. He tucked the blankets around TJ to help him be more comfortable.

 

“Why are you so good to me?” TJ asked sleepily.

 

“Because I love you…” Nick murmured. But TJ was already asleep.


	19. Pleasant Surprise

When Hal came inside from feeding the horses, he didn’t expect you to run up and kiss him. Neither had he expected the sweet smell of brownies. But it made him smile, especially after the day he’d had.

 

“Well, that was a pleasant surprise,” Hal said.

 

You kissed him again. “I knew you had a long day, so I thought you should have something nice to come home to.”

 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Hal tickled your sides just to hear you giggle, making him chuckle.

 

“I love you too.”


	20. Christmas Hal

Maybe this was a bad idea. You don’t know if Hal had a girlfriend or family to go to for Christmas. What if Hal laughed at your invitation? You didn’t think you’d be able to stand it if that happened.

 

Except you knew he wouldn’t. Ever since you’d hired Hal to work on your farm, he’d been nothing but kind and charming. So he flirted with you a little, what girl wouldn’t mind that? Hal was a good looking man, and it felt good to have such a handsome man flirting with you, even if it never went beyond that. But you felt that if he did say no to what you were planning on asking him, he’d be nice about it.

 

So there was nothing for it.

 

“Hey, Hal,” you asked right before he got in his truck to go home. He turned to you. “Do you want to spend Christmas Eve with me?”

 

Hal was silent for a minute. Panic started to rise within you, until you saw the tears in his eyes. You immediately went to him and asked what was wrong.

 

“It’s just… I wasn’t expecting to be with anyone this Christmas,” Hal’s voice broke a little, your heart breaking along with it. “Of course I’ll spend Christmas with you, doll.”

 

You kissed his cheek. “Good, I’ll see you Christmas Eve, then.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Hal was nervous. This was the first Christmas he’d be spending with anyone in a long time. He also hoped you’d like the present he’d made you. Nothing for it. Hal knocked on the door.

 

When you opened the door, Hal’s breath was taken away. You looked amazing, even if your outfit was a simple sweater and jeans. Hal would swear up and down that you made the outfit look great.

 

“H-hi, doll. You look good,” Hal said with a soft smile. He loved the blush that came upon your cheeks. It made you look cute.

 

You thanked Hal and invited him in. “Why don’t you sit down on that couch over by the fireplace and I’ll be right over.”

 

Nervous as he felt, Hal was glad you offered him a seat since he didn’t know if his legs would keep him up much longer. You appeared a couple minutes later with a plate of cookies and two thermoses of hot chocolate. Hal took a thermos from you and took a sip.

 

“This is good hot chocolate, doll.”

 

You smiled. “Thank you. I’ve always had hot chocolate and cookies on Christmas Eve, and I figured you might not mind.”

 

Hal chuckled. “Not at all.”

 

The two of you got to talking after that, of Christmases past and different traditions. It felt nice to be able to talk to Hal like this, you thought. You liked getting to know more about him. Before long, it was getting late.

 

“Oh, before I forget, I got you a present!” You told Hal excitedly. You ran over to the tree and brought it over to him. Hal smiled shyly and blushed.

 

“I brought a present for you too, doll.” Hal handed it to you before opening his gift. You smiled and opened yours. Inside was a beautiful carving of a rose. A gasp escaped you.

 

“Did you make this, Hal?”

 

He nodded, the scarf you made him around his neck. “Wanted you to have something as beautiful as you that lasted longer than a real flower.”

 

You threw your arms around Hal and kissed him. Hal’s hands went to your hips, and you could feel him smiling. When you pulled away, a goofy grin was on Hal’s face.

 

“Well, that was a mighty fine thank you! Should I kiss you in thanks for this scarf?” Hal’s grin was mischievous now.

 

You giggled. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

 

And so Hal kissed you, and it was the best kiss. Until the next kiss, that is.


	21. Carter Squared Soumate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal sings Carter to sleep

Carter whimpered and shifted in his sleep, waking Hal. The bigger man watched his husband for a bit before shaking him awake. It took a little bit before Carter woke up. He looked at Hal, dazed.

 

“Nightmare?” Hal asked.

 

Carter nodded, whimpering again. “About what happened with Chuck on our honeymoon.”

 

Hal kissed him while lightly treading his fingers over Carter’s arms. That had been a hard experience for both of them, battling with Chuck on their honeymoon. But Hal knew he could soothe Carter.

 

“What do you want me to do, sweetheart?” Hal asked.

 

“I want to hear you sing. Can you sing for me, please?”

 

Hal nodded, glad to do so. He sang a Josh Turner song that explained his feelings for his husband.

 

Soulmate

Until the end of time

You’re my soulmate

I’ll love you till I get to Heaven’s gate

And if I go first sweetheart

I’ll wait

‘Cause I know I’ll never find another

Soulmate

Your love

There’s no telling where I’d be

Without your love

Stumbling in the dark

Would be pretty rough

When I get down you’re the one

That lifts me up

I thank the Lord above

For your love

The right one is hard to find

Doll, that’s why I’m holding on to you

Each and every night

When we turn out the light

There’s no mistaking what we have is true

Soulmate

I hope that we grow old together

Soulmate

In the good and bad

Even through the heartache

We’ve got a special bond

That’ll never break

'Cause darling you and I are

Soulmates

Soulmate

Until the end of time

You’re my soulmate

'Cause darling you and I are

Soulmates

Yeah, I know I’ll never find another

Soulmate

 

Hal watched Carter fall asleep as he sang. His heart filled with love before he followed Carter’s example


	22. Did You Miss Me?

You sat by the window, looking out but not seeing anything. The man you loved was gone. Hal had left town, after being run off by the local townsfolk for something he didn’t do. You’d been listless ever since he left. Nothing felt exciting anymore, and you just went through the motions of everyday life before Hal came. You knew your parents were worried, but you couldn’t tell them what was wrong. They’d get even more worried.

Suddenly there was a tap on your window. You looked out, this time trying to see what had caused the noise. When you saw Hal on the ground grinning up at you, you squealed and opened the window.

“So… did you miss me, doll?”

“Of course I did!” You yell-whispered to Hal. “What are you doing here?”

His grin widened. “I’m here to rescue Rapunzel from her tower! Pack your bag, doll, and come with me?”

You nodded excitedly. Then you scrambled to pack a suitcase, grabbing only what you needed. When you were done, you threw the suitcase down to Hal before climbing down.

“Let’s go, my darling before they know I’m gone!”


	23. Werewolf Bucky

Of course it had to be the creepiest night of the year. Full moon, fog, leafless trees… you could almost hear the cackling laughter of the evil undead.

 

So maybe you were being overdramatic, but your friends had dared you to walk through the local graveyard. On the dang creepiest night of the year. You hated your friends right now. Why’d you have to take this dare?

 

You heard a howl, which almost caused you to scream. Feeling a presence behind you, you whirled around and very nearly bumped into a man. This time a startled scream escaped you.

 

“Whoa, it’s okay, it’s just me, it’s Bucky!”

 

Bucky placed a hand over your lips to mute your scream. You shook your head to get him off. Then you glared at him, arms folded.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

He shrugged. “Didn’t want you to do this by yourself. I know you’re a strong, independent woman and all, but tonight’s… creepy.”

 

You sighed in relief. “To be honest, I was cursing out my friends for daring me to do this. So I’m glad I won’t be alone, especially with a big, strong man like you around.”

 

Bucky grinned. “A big, strong werewolf, thank you very much.”

 

“Oh, I forgot,” you rolled your eyes. “Not like you remind me every full moon. It’s your version of Aunt Flo.”

 

“That’s Uncle Moony to you,” Bucky laughed. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe with me. Now, milady, shall we?”

 

You laughed and agreed. “Shouldn’t you shift into wolf form first?”

 

“Right.” Bucky quickly turned into his wolf self, a large white wolf with blue eyes. You felt much safer as he walked beside you. With Bucky, you didn’t feel as scared, wolf or not.

 

Once the two of you were through the graveyard, you challenged Bucky to race back home. He won, of course. And the rest of the night was spent watching cheesy rom-coms.


	24. Just a Cut

You loved Bucky, you really did, but sometimes your alpha was just a bit overprotective. Which really didn’t surprise you, considering he was a superpowered alpha. But it was unnecessary a lot of the time.

Like right now.

“Bucky, did you really have to go all alpha like that? You know I’m fine!”

He just looked at you incredulously. “You got hurt, doll! What else am I supposed to do when my omega gets hurt?”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s just a cut, really. A small one, at that. I’d get your worry if it were a gaping wound, but an accidental little paper cut? It stings, but it’s not like I’m gonna die!”

“Well, let me take care of you anyway?” Bucky’s puppy eyes were adorably hard to resist. You sighed.

“Okay, sweetheart. Let’s go get the first aid kit and you can soothe your inner alpha.”

You laughed as Bucky almost giddily ran for the first aid kit. A smile stayed on your face as he gently cleaned and bandaged your cut. Once he was done, Bucky placed a kiss on it.

“A little love to help it heal faster,” he explained.

You kissed him. “You’re the best alpha, Bucky. Love ya.”

He preened faster than a peacock at your words. Nothing felt better to him than hearing those words from you. Except maybe the sex, but right now that didn’t matter. Bucky had taken care of you and you loved him.


	25. Finding a Place

No. Nonononono NO! You drove to the side of the road, smoke coming out of your engine. This what not you needed right now. It was raining cats and dogs, and there was nothing near for miles. You doubted even AAA would come out this far in this weather.

 

Maybe if you’d thought things out you wouldn’t be in this situation. Your only thoughts had been to get away. And now you were stuck in the middle of nowhere in the rain with no way to get out.

 

About half an hour after you’d broken down, you saw headlights coming your way. You felt relief for a minute, until you remembered you were also very, very alone. What if whoever was driving behind those headlights would hurt you instead of help? What if they didn’t stop at all? Great. Life was just getting so much better.

 

Then the car pulled over… and out came the most handsome man you’d seen in your life. You completely forgot about your troubles when you first saw him. Dark chocolate hair, blue gray eyes, and muscles you wanted to explore. There was a gentle confidence about him, making you feel calm before you even talked to him. And he was knocking on your window!

 

You quickly rolled the window down. The man smiled at you. Boy, did he have a good smile! It would’ve caused your knees to buckle if you’d been standing. It took a second for you to process that he’d asked you something.

 

“What’s brought you here, ma’am?”

 

“Well,” you sighed, “my car started to smoke and make weird noises, then just died on me. I know nothing about cars and I didn’t want to go out in the rain to check what was wrong.”

 

He nodded in understanding. “My name’s Hal. I like to think I know a bit about cars, but it’s pretty late and I bet you’ve been waiting for a while. My place isn’t too far from here, so I could let you sleep in the guest room for the night. Then in the morning I can check things out, maybe get a tow truck out here to get your car to a mechanic?”

 

A sigh of relief escaped you. “That sounds amazing. Thank you. But I have to check-you’re not a serial killer, right?” You smiled at Hal, letting him know you were kidding.

 

Hal chuckled at the question. “This would be the perfect opportunity for one, wouldn’t it? Rainy night in the middle of nowhere. No, thankfully I’m not a serial killer. Though the old ladies in town would say I’m a serial charmer.” He winked.

 

“I can see why,” you laughed. You told Hal your name, then followed him to his car, grabbing your suitcase and purse. He opened your door and helped you inside. Definitely a charmer, and a gentleman. You couldn’t help but feel a little seedling of a crush start to sprout. As he drove you to his house, you and Hal talked, and at one point he asked where you’d been heading.

 

“Honestly, anywhere,” you told him. “I just… needed to not be where I was, and I didn’t have a destination in mind. Wanted to feel free and learn to be myself away from people that I knew.”

 

“I understand that feeling. I used to feel that all the time, until I came here,” Hal said.

 

You looked at him. Hal seemed so steady and serene. “What brought you to this place and made you decide to stay?”

 

Hal thought for a second. “It just felt right to settle down here. I actually had a similar story to you-I got stuck, and the old man who used to live at my place helped me out. We became good friends, and when he died, he left me the farm. I’ve been here ever since.”

 

“Wow, that’s… that’s amazing. I’ve never felt I belonged anywhere,” you told him.

 

“Maybe you’ll find a place here, maybe not.”

 

Hal smiled at you. And you thought maybe he was right.


	26. In heat

It was all you could do to keep standing. The cramps were awful. Having your heat was definitely no joke. You needed Bucky right flipping now. And maybe some chocolate. Or pizza. Bucky first, figure out food later.

 

You stumbled into Bucky’s office. When he looked up, he became immediately worried. Bucky went to you and wrapped his arms around you. As soon as his scent surrounded you, you felt calmer.

 

“What happened? Who hurt you?”

 

“Frickin’ Mother Nature.”

 

Bucky just looked at you, confused. You remembered that this was your first heat since the two of you had gotten together, and that it’d been about 70 years since Bucky had even thought about an omega’s heat. Still, you rolled your eyes at him.

 

“I’m in heat, ya big lug. Would’ve thought you’d be able to smell it from the other side of the house!”

 

He blushed. “Sorry, doll. I got caught up in this mission report. I guess that’ll have to wait until tomorrow?”

 

“Try end of the week.”

 

You almost laughed at Bucky’s expression, until a cramp hit your gut. Immediately Bucky picked you up.

 

“Let’s get you taken care of, alright, doll?”


	27. Prince Boyfriend

“I need your help.”

 

Jack looked at you quizzically. “What’s up?”

 

You sighed. “Well, my family reunion is coming up…”

 

“And you need my help with that how?”

 

You glared at Jack, causing him to put his hands up in a placating gesture. “I need your help, because I told my family I have a boyfriend. And before you tell me to give them an excuse, that’ll make it too obvious that I made my boyfriend up.

Since you’re my best friend, I thought you’d be perfect.”

 

Jack shook his head. “Doesn’t your family already know about me?”

 

“Yeah.” You shrugged. “But that’s what makes it perfect. We don’t have to make up a cover story about how we met, just tell them we realized we were in love one day. And as for not telling them details, we can say that we’ve been trying to keep things out of the press, since you’re a prince and all. All we have to do is add some PDA.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve thought a lot about this.”

 

“Uh huh. So, will you be my fake boyfriend?”

 

Jack sighed. “Only because you’re my best friend.”

 

You hugged him. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

 

———-

 

The day of the dreaded family reunion came. You and Jack drove up and parked. Jack looked over at you.

 

“Are you ready for this?”

 

“Not at all,” you shook your head. “But there’s nothing for it now.”

 

Jack got out and helped you out of the car. He took your hand, kissing you on the cheek. You blushed and looked around.

 

“There’s nobody around, Jack.”

 

He smiled. “Practice. Besides, if we don’t start now, it’ll look weird when we walk up.”

 

You chuckled at that. “True enough. Let’s go.”

 

With Jack around, the family reunion wasn’t that bad. He charmed everyone in your family, and you even had fun putting a romantic spin on the things the two of you did together. It felt good to be able to have someone with you to laugh at the antics your family got up to. Eventually, though, it had to end. You felt a little sad as you and Jack walked back to the car.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Of course Jack could read you. He knew you better than anyone else.

 

“Nothing much,” you shook your head. “It’s just… I kinda liked having you as my boyfriend and not just my best friend. It felt nice.”

 

Jack smiled at you. “Maybe someday soon I’ll get an upgrade?”

 

You grinned. “Can that someday be today?”

 

“Of course!”

 

And the two of you kissed for the first time as an official couple.


	28. Pouty Kisses

You’d had such a long day, and you were in a bad mood. Hal should’ve known that before he ate the last ice cream in the freezer. Now you were grumpy and couldn’t have any Ben & Jerry’s to wallow in.

 

“Hal,” you whined. “I was looking forward to that ice cream! You ate the one good thing that was going to happen to me today!”

 

“What about me doll?” Hal chuckled. “Am I not something good in your day?”

 

You pouted. “But I see you all the time! It’s not the same as having Ben & Jerry’s when I’m in a bad mood!”

 

Hal moved close, wrapping you in his arms before kissing you. “I’m sorry, darlin’. I’ll buy you all the ice cream you want if it’ll help you feel better.”

 

“Good. In the meantime, maybe another kiss will help?”

 

Hal laughed as he kissed you again.


	29. Lance Interrupted

It was electric. The tension between you and Lance had grown so immensely that you couldn’t ignore it anymore. You pulled him close and kissed him soundly.

 

Lance immediately deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue across your lips. You opened your mouth, allowing him entrance. Nothing felt so good as this kiss. Lance lifted you up, intending to place you on a beam for better access.

 

Then the gym door opened. Lance groaned as he pulled away, fully expecting to yell at whoever was unfortunate enough to interrupt. But it was just one of the girls he coached looking for something she left behind. She immediately apologized, grabbed whatever it was she was looking for, and left.

 

You couldn’t help but giggle. Lance looked at you in exasperation. That just made you giggle more, but you kissed him lightly to make up for it.

 

“Moment gone?” He asked.

 

“Uh huh,” you nodded. “But maybe if you ask me on a date, I’m sure we could find that moment again.”

 

Lance thought for a moment. “I’m not good at dating, but I think for you I could make an exception.”

 

You kissed him again. “Lance Tucker, whatever am I going to do with you?”

 

“Go on a date with me tomorrow, seven o’clock at the movies?”

 

“That I can do.”


	30. Carter's  Kisses

“I want you, right now.” Carter couldn’t hold himself back from you. You looked too good, dressed in a short black dress, a hint of mint green lingerie showing itself occasionally as the date had continued.

 

“Then come get me, pretty boy.”

 

You slowly walked away, allowing Carter to catch up to you and grab your hips to twirl you around. He kissed you deeply, dipping you a little. As he pulled you back up, Carter moved from your lips to your jaw and down your neck.

 

“Carter…” you moaned.

 

He chuckled into your neck. “You ready for me to take you home?”

 

“I was ready ten minutes ago.”

 

“Then let’s go!”

 

Carter grabbed your hand and practically ran back home with you.


	31. Beefy Bucky

You barely paid attention to the party surrounding you. It was some shindig Tony was throwing for some reason or another. Who knew why Tony threw a party these days. It didn’t matter to you. All you could think about was Bucky sitting over in the corner looking good in that blue Henley that showed off the muscles he had.

 

He looked so good, in a way that he didn’t seem to realize. You recognized the look of comfort Bucky was going for. But the simple outfit of a blue Henley and ripped jeans looked amazing on the super soldier. Finishing your drink with a large swig, you sauntered over to Bucky’s corner. His eyes followed you.

 

“Doll, what’re you doin’ over here?” His Brooklyn accent was slipping out, meaning that he was fairly relaxed. Even as he asked the question, Bucky slipped his hands over your waist and pushed you onto his lap. You immediately did what he was silently asking, wrapping your legs around his waist.

 

“I wanted to come say hi. How’re you feeling?”

 

Bucky shrugged. “Better now that you’re here, doll.”

 

“Good.”

 

You kissed Bucky, deep and gentle. His hands that were still on your waist kneaded into you as he kissed back. As if they had a mind of their own, your hands came up to cup Bucky’s face. The two of you continued kissing, you sitting on his lap, until someone cleared their throat.

 

“Why don’t you two get a room?” Sam asked with an eyebrow raised. You laughed while Bucky chuckled.

 

“You really think Tony’s gonna let us leave?” Bucky asked. “He spent way too much time party planning for him to let us leave early, even for some making out.”

 

“Besides,” you said with a little puppy pout, “we’re in the corner and nobody bothered us until you came along, bird boy.”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just don’t come complaining to me when Tony does kick ya out.”

 

Bucky flipped Sam the bird as you went back to kissing your man.


	32. Bartender Bucky

He’d seen you come in. You looked like you’d take no one’s crap, yet with a fragility that Bucky wanted to protect. Maybe it was that aspect that has attracted Brock Rumlow to you as well. Except he wanted to exploit it for a less… friendly… way.

 

Bucky watched Brock try to flirt with you. It wasn’t working, though, especially since the other man was so drunk. Not like Brock understood that-he didn’t like hearing no. Though he figured you could take care of yourself, Bucky had seen this far too many times before to let it go much farther. He had to step in.

 

“Hey, Brock, she’s obviously not into you. Why don’t you beat it and sleep things off? You don’t want to be thrown out again, do ya?”

 

A barely audible growl came from Brock. “I didn’t ask you for your opinion, Barnes.”

 

“Can’t say he’s wrong, though.” You took a sip from your drink, eyebrow raised. “Besides, I’m sure he could take you. Even without that fancy metal arm, you’re too drunk to aim a punch.”

 

Brock let out a grunt of disgust and stomped off. You just shook your head and took another sip. You were definitely glad the drunk man was gone. If Bucky hadn’t interfered, you don’t know what you would’ve done. You hated dealing with guys who couldn’t take no for an answer.

 

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you could punch Brock’s lights out whether or not he was drunk.”

 

You shrugged. “I try not to use violence when I can. Thanks for telling him off. You didn’t have to.”

 

“Just a perk of being a bartender-I can help damsels in distress without the suit of armor.”

 

“With that arm of yours, you’re pretty close to a chivalrous knight,” you smiled.

 

Bucky chuckled again. He definitely liked your personality. Your good looks made it all the better. Getting to know you better would make for a fun night.

 

“My shift’s almost over. If you want, you could wait until I’m done and you can learn how chivalrous I can truly be.”

 

You smirked. “I’d like that. In the meantime, another drink?”

 

“You bet!”


	33. Comforting Alpha

Being pregnant completely sucked. Sure, you were happy to meet your pups, and having something that tied you to your alpha, Bucky. But nothing felt right. You were extremely bloated, a headache had been forming, and tiredness was a constant companion. Also, nothing you loved wearing fit, especially with your belly growing with pups.

 

So you were sitting on the living room floor against the couch, eating your favorite flavor of ice cream, trying your best not to cry. That’s where Bucky found you. He immediately focused on you and sat behind you on the couch. You leaned into his legs.

 

“Ice cream day?”

 

You nodded. “I’m tired and I have a headache. Nothing fits right because I’m so bloated. And pregnancy hormones are making me emotional. Ice cream doesn’t really help but it’s a great distraction.”

 

Bucky kissed the top of your head. “And now you have me as a distraction too.”

 

He started massaging your temples, causing you to moan in gratefulness. Having your alpha with you, plus his gentle touch, made you feel so much better. Your pups had calmed having their father nearby too. For the first time all day, you could feel yourself relax. A few minutes later, Bucky pulled you up on the couch.

 

“Why don’t we have a nap, little omega?”

 

You nodded, nothing feeling better. Bucky wrapped you in his arms and pulled a blanket over there two of you. He hummed a song from the 40s as you fell asleep against him. Before he fell asleep as well, Bucky kissed your forehead.


	34. Pumpkin Pie

It felt like you were being pulled in all directions. Work required more of your attention, your mother was nagging about why you were still single (though you hadn’t told her about you and Bucky yet, so that may have been slightly your fault), and your friends were ragging on you for not getting out enough. It felt like nothing you did was enough. All you wanted to do right now was sit on the couch and revisit your childhood with Disney plus.

 

A knock on your door made you groan. You got up and checked the peephole. Thank goodness, it was only Bucky. He was the only one who understood how you felt. You didn’t have to pretend with him.

 

You opened the door. “Hey, Bucky. Come on in!”

 

He almost skipped through the door. You grinned, already feeling better. It felt right to have Bucky there. Obviously he was excited about something, because he was bouncing around like a puppy wanting to go on a walk.

 

“Guess what!”

“What?”’

 

Bucky was beaming. “I found out that Cheesecake Factory came out with ice cream flavors, so I got us a couple cartons for us to try!”

 

Cheesecake Factory was one of your favorites. It amazed you how Bucky knew when you needed something uplifting. He’d always known how to put your broken pieces back together. So you decided to ask.

 

“How do you always know how to cheer me up, Bucky?”

 

He just shrugged. “I recognize some of the same crap that I’ve gone through with you. Besides, I know that when it’s been a couple days since I’ve seen you, you’re going to need something nice to make you feel better.”

 

You kissed him. “I’m glad you know me well enough to know that. I’ve had a frustrating couple of days, so you had perfect timing, as usual.”

 

“Anything you want to talk about?”

 

“Just the normal, everybody wants something from me stuff.”

 

Bucky kissed you. “Then it’s a good thing I’m here. Why don’t we open the ice cream and watch Disney plus while we stuff our faces with it?”

 

“Sounds like a perfect night.”


	35. Drunk as a Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is drunk and Steve deals with it

Bucky was drunk. No ifs ands or buts about it. Thor has brought his Asgardian mead to the party Tony was throwing, and Bucky drank two mugs of it. Now he was stumbling around, looking for Steve.

 

“Ste-eve!” He slurred. “Steve, where are you?”

 

A wall was suddenly in Bucky’s way. Only, it wasn’t a wall. It was—

 

“Steve!” Bucky hugged his best friend. Steve looked at him with confusion. Bucky usually wasn’t this touchy.

 

“What’s up, Buck?” Steve asked, curious about the change in his friend.

 

Bucky smiled up at him. “I feel floaty and happy. Haven’t been drunk like this in ages!”

 

Steve shook his head in understanding and smiled. No wonder Bucky was different from his usual self. When drunk, he’d always needed to be touching someone. Usually that was Steve, and the super soldier always accepted it.

 

Unexpectedly, Bucky reached up and tapped his finger on Steve’s nose.

 

“Did you just fucking BOOP me?!”

 

“Uh huh.” The drunk super soldier answered, slightly swaying. “Cuz you’re just so damn adorable!”

 

“Okay, it’s time to get you in bed, mister.”

 

Steve led Bucky up to their room. He helped Bucky into some sweatpants before laying him down on the bed, then Steve sat beside Bucky and started singing an old lullaby that his mother used to sing. It wasn’t long before Bucky fell asleep. Steve smiled at his friend, glad he’d had some fun.


End file.
